polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacek Kopczyński/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |1998 | |''Simon the Sorcerer II'' | }} |- | |1999 | |''Flojd'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''The Wiggles'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Gothic'' | }} |- |2002 |''Scooby-Doo!: Strachy na lachy'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Ghost Master'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Gothic II'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' | }} |- |2003 |''Scooby-Doo!: Miasto duchów'' | }} |- |2003 |''Scooby-Doo!: Muzealna draka z powodu robaka'' | }} |- |2003 |''Scooby-Doo!: Piramidalna zagadka'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''ToCA Race Driver'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' | }} |- |2004 |''Alone in the Dark: Koszmar powraca'' | }} |- |2004 |''Iniemamocni'' | }} |- |2004 |''Iniemamocni: Rodzinka, na którą nie ma mocnych'' | }} |- |2004 |''Król lew: Powrót do Lwiej Ziemi'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Rybki z ferajny'' | }} |- |2004 |''Scooby-Doo! Terror kamiennego smoka'' | }} |- |2004 |''Shrek 2'' | }} |- |2004 |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Age of Empires III'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Codename: Panzers – Faza druga'' | }} |- |2005 |''Delta Force: Helikopter w ogniu'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Gothic II: Noc Kruka'' | }} |- |2005 |''Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile'' | }} |- |2005 |''Kurczak Mały'' | }} |- |2005 |''Madagaskar'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Auta'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Gothic 3'' | }} |- |2006 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Killzone: Liberation'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''ToCA Race Driver 3'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos'' | }} |- |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' | }} |- |2007 |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Maska zdrajcy'' | }} |- |2007 |''Scooby-Doo! Kamera! Akcja! Zamęt!'' | }} |- |2007 |''Shrek Trzeci'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- |2008 |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Gothic 3: Zmierzch bogów'' | }} |- |2008 |''Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights'' | }} |- |2008 |''Madagaskar 2'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Małpy w kosmosie'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Quantum of Solace'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' | }} |- |2009 |''Colin McRae: DiRT 2'' | }} |- |2009 |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''Killzone 2'' | }} |- |2009 |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Gniew Zehira'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Transformers: Zemsta upadłych'' | }} |- |2010 |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Disciples III: Odrodzenie'' | }} |- |2010 |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- |2010 |''Gran Turismo 5'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Heavy Rain'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''ModNation Racers'' | }} |- |2010 |''Shrek Forever'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''The Settlers 7: Droga do królestwa'' | }} |- |2010 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Crysis 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Kinect Sports: Sezon 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''SOCOM: Polskie siły specjalne'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Twierdza 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif'' | }} |- |2012 |''Diablo III'' | }} |- |2012 |''Fable: The Journey'' | }} |- |2012 |''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita'' | }} |- |2012 |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2013 |''Beyond: Dwie dusze'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Company of Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2013 |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- |2013 |''Montague’s Mount'' | }} |- |2013 |''Tomb Raider'' | }} |- |2014 |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- |2014 |''LittleBigPlanet 3'' | }} |- |2014 |''Knack'' | }} |- |2014 |''Symulator misji ratunkowych: Emergency 5'' | }} |- |2015 |''Dying Light'' | }} |- |2015 |''Everybody’s Gone to the Rapture'' | }} |- |2015 |''Heroes of the Storm'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Might & Magic: Heroes VII'' | }} |- |2015 |''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' | }} |- |2015 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- |2016 |''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' | }} |- |2016 |''Champions of Anteria'' | }} |- |2016 |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- |2016 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''DiRT 4'' | }} |- |2017 |''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2017 |''Prey'' | }} |- |2017 |''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' | }} |- |2017 |''The LEGO Ninjago Movie – Gra wideo'' | }} |- |2018 |''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' | }} |- |2020 |''Warcraft III: Reforged'' | }} |- |}